Unfulfilled Desires
by Logansluvah
Summary: This story is AU. It takes place after Season 1. Veronica never got back together with Duncan but she did breakup with Logan. Someone from her her past comes back and old feelings might resurface. Disclaimer: Rob Thomas owns everything
1. Cap'n Crunch

Her mind wondered to when she truly had felt happy. She starts to think about the times when she would say how immature and sexist he was and he would say how she was too nosy for her own good.

She used to love the way he would touch, look at her, _really_ look at her and still want to be there. He was the only person to make her feel whole.

No one could talk to her the way _he_ could. No one could make her feel alive the way _he_ could. And no one could make her die inside like _he_ could.

"Hey, V, were you even listening" said the BFF to his short, blonde compadre.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just zoned out for a sec."

"As I was saying, I finally got info before you did. I don't mean to gloat and all, but it seems as if I have secret sources too."

"Wallace, what are you talking about?" The last statement from her friend seemed to be enough to bring her out of her stupor.

"It seems as if someone is getting the one thing that they wanted for her birthday" Wallace said to a confused Veronica.

'_What, you've found a way to mend my broken heart' _

"What is it?" she said half-heartedly.

"Don't get all excited now" Wallace said sarcastically.

"Ok Wallace, does this sound better 'Like Omigod Wallace, what am I like totally getting ' " she said in her best valley girl voice. And the head tilt. Don't forget the head tilt.

"That's more like it, Supafly" he said laughing. "Your dad's getting you a new…er car"

"Are you kidding me? Please don't kid because that would be cruel even for you" she said with joy beaming from her eyes.

"Wow, it seems that you _can _find a bigger cereal box." And with that, she felt her heart sink a little lower.

"What do you want Logan" she said without even turning around to look at him.

"I was just walking by and couldn't help hearing … "

"You mean eavesdropping" Veronica interrupted.

"As I was saying, _hearing_ that you were getting a new car" he said with that patented smirk. "I didn't know that Cap'n Crunch could make a box that big" he laughed as he walked away.

"That guy is a real ass" Wallace said. "You would think that he could leave you alone for like two seconds before ripping into you."

"Don't worry Wallace. His being an ass has no effect on me whatsoever" Veronica said with a stern look in her eye.

'_Now if only I could believe it_'

"Come on BFF, we things to do and people to annoy" she grabbed Wallace's arm and was laughing down the hall to there next class.

Neither of them noticed but someone had been and was watching them the whole time. He had a slight cringe watching her grab another man's arm when he wanted it to be his.

Duncan just stood there looking at Veronica and Wallace walk into homeroom. He just sighed and went to his class.

"Hey man, I haven't seen you all day?" Dick said to a distant Logan.

"What, are we going steady and I didn't know?" smirked Logan.

"Stop getting your panties in a twist. You never got back to me on whether or not were going surfing later"

"Yeah, I'm still thinking about it" he said as he scanned the quad for 'the annoying blonde one'.

He saw her coming out of the building hand in hand with Wallace. He didn't realize it but he tightened his jaw and clinched his fist at the site. Dick saw this and said "Yeah I know. Every time I see her I want to puck too."

Logan somewhat confused said" What are you talking about?"

"I saw you get into a mood as soon as you saw _her_. I have the same feeling as you. Why doesn't she just go to hell" Dick said laughing not noticing the pained look in Logan's eye.

'_Do I really look at her like that?_' he thought.

"Listen Dick I gotta go. I'm starting not to feel to well. I'll see you tomorrow." Before dick could protest, Logan was already half-way to his car.


	2. Mistaken Identity

_Disclaimer: Rob Thomas owns all_

As Logan was getting closer to his car, he realized that he had left his books in his locker.

'Well I better go and get it before Dick bombards me with questions again' he thought.

When Logan was about to turn the corner to his locker, he heard that familiar giggle that would send him over the edge. The sound made him smile a bit. But then, he heard another voice. A voice that seemed to irritate him more and more as the days went by.

He didn't want to interrupt their conversation being the gentleman that he was, so he just listened until they were done.

"What are you doing later on?" the young guy asked.

"Nothing really. Just going to the beach with Wallace for some R&R. He says that I could use some of it" Veronica stated matter of factly.

Duncan asked, "Do you mind if I come with?"

Veronica could see the love in his eyes and couldn't say no.

"Sure. Just meet us at the beach around 4 p.m." she said as she closed her locker.

"Let me walk you to your next class" Duncan said as he grabbed her books.

"Oh, okay"

And with that, Logan watched as Veronica and Duncan went off to their next class. Throughout the whole conversation he clenched his hand into a fist and he started to bleed.

'Oh great' he thought 'how did she get so under my skin?'

He sighed thinking about how he so wanted to get under her clothes.

He got his books but decided he would go surfing with Dick later.

'It has nothing to do with her' he thought. 'I was going before I knew she would be there.'

_Yeah keep telling yourself that._

Logan got to the beach at 3 p.m. He ditched his last period class so he could make it.

_'I just want to make sure that I get a good spot to put my things. Yeah, that's it.'_

After sitting in his car for almost an hour he began to cramp up. As he was about to get out of his car to stretch, he saw the familiar silver Mercedes jeep.

As the contents of the car spilled out, his eyes were focused on one of the occupants.

She stepped out wearing a see through mesh top over her hot pink bikini top. She had on a pair of shorts that were so tight, it looked as if someone had painted it on her. She bent over slightly and started to shimmy the shorts down.

"Whoa, who is that babe doing that dance over there? I sure want a piece of that ass" Dick said coming up behind Logan.

"Wait, what is a fine piece of ass doing with Duncan and that basketball dude?"

"Why don't you go over and find out" Logan smirked.

"I think I will"

"Good luck" he muttered "You'll need it"

"Hey sexy lady. What are you doing with these zero's when you could have a real hero?" Dick said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Are you joking? Please tell me you are" Veronica said as she spun around.

The look she gave him was of pure hatred and all he could do was stand there gawking at her.

"If that will be all, shoo fly, shoo" Veronica said to a stunned Dick.

Dick stumbled back to his friend.

"Man , why didn't you tell me that was Veronica?"

The man shrugged, "I thought you could handle yourself"


	3. Acquaintances

"I can't believe that Dick came over here" Veronica said.

"You know, it was probably Logan who put him up to it. You know that he doesn't do anything without Logan's approval" Duncan almost spat out.

"Yeah well, I don't know 'bout ya'll, but I came here to have fun" Wallace said while running into the water.

Veronica didn't want Logan or Dick to ruin her good time. So she did what she knew best, and that was to goof off. "Catch me if you can Duncan." And with that, Duncan ran after Veronica into the water.

Logan was watching the whole scene play out in front of him. He decided that he needed to move on because he couldn't go on obsessing over Veronica Mars.

"Dude, check out those babes" Dick said.

There were two girls that were about 50 feet from where Veronica had been. One was a tall blonde with a small waist and a nice rack. The other was a short red-head with a medium rack but nice ass.

"I'll take the red-head. You can have the blonde." And before Logan could say no, Dick had already pulled the two girls to within feet of him.

"Hi I'm Alexis and she's Isabelle" the blonde said of herself and her friend.

"Hi I'm Dick and this is Logan"

"It's nice to meet you Dick and Logan" Alexis said.

"What school do you guys go to?" an eager Dick asked.

"We go to Neptune" Isabelle stated.

"I haven't seen you guys around and trust me I would remember" Logan said smiling to both girls.

"We're a year behind you" Isabelle said timidly.

Dick muttered "I wish I was behind you."

"Do you guys know how to surf" Logan asked.

"No not really" both girls said

"We'll I think we could fix that problem" Logan said with his killer smile.

_I think I could like surfing a little more now._

The next day at school, she was getting her books out of her locker when someone came from behind and told her that she owed him a dance. Veronica's eyes swelled up just thinking about who it could be. "Justin..." she barely whispered his name.

"Well who else would it be" And with that Veronica grabbed him in the middle of the hall to give him a great giant hug.

"Oh my God. What are you doing here? I thought you were in LA" she said to her one-time crush.

"Yeah well, my dad thought it would be better for me to get out of the whole Hollywood scene and grow up in a more suburban environment. I remembered that you lived here so I wanted to make it a surprise" Justin said with a glint in his eye.

"I really missed you" And with that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Duncan had been standing by his locker looking at the two people. He had no idea who this guy was that seemed to be very close to Veronica, but he was going to find out.

"Hey Duncan, I want you to meet someone. This is Justin. He was my first crush and best friend in elementary school."

"Hey man, how's it going" Justin said and put out his hand to shake but Duncan refused.

"So what are you doing here" Duncan said with his eyes narrowing.

"My family just moved here and I'm going to be the newest addition to this fine establishment" Justin said. He then looked at Veronica with such longing in his eyes that Duncan could not take it anymore.

"Look V, I gotta go. I'll see you in Journalism later." He turned to Justin with a stern look and said "See you around." And with that, Duncan was off to his next class.

"What's up with that guy?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him act like that before."

"Oh before I forget to tell you. It seems as if I have Journalism with you also. Save me a seat will you?"

"Of course, anything for you. Bye"

"Bye short stack" he said laughing down the hall.

She said over her shoulder, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry old habits die hard" and with that she was gone.

_This time I'm going to make things work._

Logan was already sitting down in Journalism when Veronica walked in.

_God she is beautiful._

She sat two seats in front of him and put her bag on the seat next to her.

_Great, now she's saving seats for him. When will this misery end?_

_Speak of the devil._

"Hey V, did you save that seat for me?" he said with love in his eyes.

"Oh, no I'm sorry, but you could sit on my other side" she quickly fumbled clearing the seat on her other side.

"Thanks I guess"

Before she could answer, a new guy walked into the room and headed straight for Veronica. She moved her books out of the way and he sat down, not before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Before he realized what he did, Logan pounded a fist onto the desk. It startled everyone and they just looked at him. "Sorry" was all that he could mutter.

"Class please meet our newest student Justin Hall. He is a transfer from Los Angeles. I Know that everyone here will give him the old pirate welcome" said Ms. Park, the newest sub.

Logan spent the rest of the class looking at Veronica and Justin and wanting to know what the deal was with the two of them. He knew that it had to be something serious because Duncan just scowled at Justin during the whole class.

He was going to find out who this new person was and why they had seemed so buddy buddy with _his_ girl.


	4. A Tornado Named Veronica

AN: Same as Chap 1 and thanks for all the reviews

Two weeks

It has been two weeks since he's talked to her.

It has been two weeks since she's looked at him.

It has been two freakin' weeks of pure hell altogether.

_What does that guy have that I don't? He's not even that good looking. Unless you like the 6' 2"; hazel-green eyes, dirty blonde hair( styled to look as if he didn't care but really spent 2 hours on), six-pack abs, golden tan, and a smile that could melt butter. Yeah he's …ok_

And there she was in all her glory, just standing at her locker even though it was the end of the day, Veronica Mars.

_I wonder what she's still doing here?_

"Did you not have enough UPC symbols to send out for the car?" snarked Logan

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't give a damn what you say anymore, Logan" Veronica snapped right back at him with a glint of determination in her eyes.

She thought that these two weeks would be good for her to get over seeing Logan with those two girls at the beach. He didn't see her, but she was looking at him the whole time. That's why she had been avoiding him for the last two weeks. She was trying to 'detox' Logan Echolls from her system.

"Is this a general everyday insult or did you need something?"

"Yeah. I wanted to know where you've been lately?"

As soon as he said that, Veronica's heart started to soar, but it soon fell quickly.

"Cuz I need someone to clean my trash and who better to clean _MY_ trash than white trash?" smirked Logan.

She could feel the anger rising inside of her. "For your information, I've been hanging out with Wallace and an old friend" she said with confidence.

If she had bothered to look at his eyes, she would have seen the twinkle that began to fade.

"Oh yeah... _Now_ I know who you're talking about. You're talking about that OC reject, Justin. You just latch onto everyone don't you?" he spat.

"Why do you even care who I talk to or spend my time with?" Veronica asked with a confused stare.

"I don't. I just think that someone should warn him about the super sleuth VERONICA MARS. The girl who doesn't need proof, motive, hell even an alibi can't stop her from sending you to the police." He said with both of his hands on his hips as in a Superman style.

"You know what? I really don't have time to be standing here while you insult me. Unlike _you_, I have better things to do with my time." And with that, she slammed her locker shut and walked out of the building.

All he could do was watch her leave out of the building and out of his life. Again.

* * *

Veronica's car and a couple of others were the only ones in the school parking lot at this time of day. People with common sense would have left a long time ago.

As she was walking to her car, she felt as if someone was following her.

"What do you want Logan?" she said but there was no answer.

She spun around, but she did not see anyone. She thought that it was just her imagination running wild. Whenever she gets around Logan, he gets her so riled up that she loses focus.

She didn't notice the figure that had been standing behind the school bus watching her every move.

"Yeah, she's getting into her car now" the unidentified person said into the cell phone.

And with that, Veronica was on her way home.

As soon as she walked into her house, her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey, how are you?" a familiar voice asked her.

"Wow, you have uncanny timing. I just walked through the door."

"Uh, yeah" Justin said nervously.

"So how are you?" he asked.

"I'm ok"

"Look I've really enjoyed spending these last two weeks with you."

"Yeah me too"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date with me?" she could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I'd really like that," veronica stated.

"Ok, so how about in two hours at Luigi's? I have reservations."

"A little presumptuous aren't we?"

"No. Just hopeful." She couldn't see it, but she knew he was smiling on the other end.

"I'll pick you up"

"Ok see you then."

"Bye Justin"

"Bye short stack" he said laughing and hung up.

_I really hate that nickname. But why does it make me grin so much?_

Backup started to claw his way out of the apartment.

"Ok boy. I know it's time for your walk"

As she was about to turn the door knob, there was a knock at the door.

_I wonder who that could be?_

"Who is it?"

"It's Duncan."

" Hi, how are you?"

"Um, I'm ok. It's just that I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah, I know. I've been hanging out with Justin a lot. You know, showing him what the beautiful town of Neptune has to offer." Veronica continued ,"You know, you two should get together sometime being that you guys only live 10 minutes from each other."

Stunned he said "What?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell you. He's an 09er. His dad's family owns an oil company in Texas. He lives in that house with the cupid water fountain."

"You mean the biggest house in the neighborhood?" he choked out

"Yeah I guess you could look at it like that" she said not noticing the anger that was building in him.

He noticed the leash in her hand and asked "Were you going to walk Backup?"

"Yeah you wanna come? I could sure use the company" she smiled sweetly and battered her eyelashes at him.

"You know when you look at me like that I'm putty in your hands"

"Yeah I know, but it's good to know that _you_ know that too" she giggled as she closed the door behind them.

As she was walking down the stairs she had that same feeling from before like when she was in the school's parking lot. Someone was watching her.

Duncan saw her tense up, but didn't know why. "Are you cold?" he asked with concern.

"Just a little" she said so she wouldn't alarm him.

Duncan took his shirt off and wrapped it around her.

"That better?"

"Yeah, Thanks". But she still could not shake off the feeling that someone was watching her every move.

When she got back from walking the dog, Duncan stood by her apartment door nervously shuffling his feet.

"So….I was wondering do you want to go out tonight?" he said not even looking at her.

"I would love to, but I can't. I already made plans with Justin."

"Oh I see." He said with disappointment written all over his face.

"Well how about next time?"

"I'd like that. I'm sorry but I gotta go get ready. He'll be here soon. I'll talk to you later. Ok?"

"Yeah, I had some other things to do anyway. I'll talk to you later." He tried to sound upbeat but she could see that he was not happy.

* * *

As soon as Logan got home, he went straight for the liquor cabinet.

_I wonder if I could drown Veronica Mars out of my head with some Jack? It's worth a shot. HAHA…. get it, shot? I crack myself up._

He drank through one and a half bottles before he passed out in the pool house with his shirt torn to pieces on the floor. The pool house looked as if a tornado had just passed through.

It was a tornado……….and its name was Veronica Mars.


	5. GreenEyed Monster

A/N: Same as Chap 1

A/N 2: Italics are thoughts or song lyrics

Chapter 5

"Hey babe"

"Hey to you too"

Veronica seductively walkes over to where Logan was sitting. He is on the plush brown sofa in his family room. His tall, built body is lounging on the couch.

As she approaches him, the lust and desire are growing in his eyes. When she's right in front of him, she bends over and whisperes something into his ear.

He must have liked what he heard. Because the next thing that she knew, he grabed her and is devouring her mouth with his own.

He pulls back to ponder what she just whispered to him, and a smirk crosses his face. Wagging his eyebrows, he says "I didn't even know you _could_ move your body like that."

"There is soooo much that you don't know" she seductively whispers.

With that, he kisses her again.

Their kiss is intense. It's as if he's dying of thirst and she's his water. It's only their need for life-sustaining air that caused them to separate.

After he pulles back, he lifts his head and gazes into her eyes. All he can see is the unspoken words of love and hope radiating back from her eyes.

He knows with his track record that he doesn't deserve her, but he's not going to tell anyone.

He gently traces along her jaw line with the pad of his thumb. Without realizing it, he says out loud what he has only been able to tell her when she was asleep. "I love you."

He can't believe that he just said that. At that point he closes his eyes and loweres his head because he can't take rejection or pity from her. Not after everything that they've been through.

She cuppes his face in her hands, liftes his head up and says the words that he never thought she would say to him. "I love you too. I…I was too afraid to say it before, but I never knew how happy I could be until …"

She lookes away as if embarrassed. She didn't have the courage to continue.

As if he could read her thoughts, he turnes her face to him and mouthes "It's okay"

She lookes into his eyes and she knew he was telling her the truth. She took a deep breath and continued "until… you."

He's so overcome with love, he gently brushes his lips to hers.

She wasn't having none of the sort and deepened the kiss.

"I love you Logan" Veronica said.

Because he could never be happy, Logan awoke from his drunken binge from earlier that day.

_It was only a dream._

"Oh god. What am I going to do?"

At that moment, his cell phone rang. He looked at the number, but didn't recognize it.

"Uh Hello"

"Hi, um is this Logan?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Alexis, from the beach" she said a little hopeful.

"How could I forget. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was wondering if you could give me another surfing lesson on Saturday?" He could hear her anticipating his answer on the other line.

"Hell, why not. I'll meet you at the same place at 1 p.m."

"Okay, see you then" and with that she hung up.

_If I can't be with the girl I love, I might as well be with a girl who at least likes me._

* * *

Veronica had an hour left to get ready. She was thinking about all the time she was spending with Justin.

_I know he's not him, but at least he could make me happy._

She decided to turn on the radio to kill some time. As if fate wanted to twist the knife that was already in her heart just a little more, the song that played the night of their breakup was emanating from the speakers.

_ I can't remember why we fell apart  
From something that was so meant to be  
Forever was the promise in our hearts  
Now more and more I wonder where you are_

This song means nothing to me.

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
I miss you_

"Wow, I really need to get ready" she said with a hurried pace in her voice.

_Still have your picture in a frame  
Hear your footsteps down the hall  
I swear I hear your voice, driving me insane  
How I wish that you would call to say_

"I miss you" she said barely above a whisper.

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
I miss you_

_ I miss you_

"I miss you"

"Did I really just say that?" she seemed shocked that she really said those words out loud.

_No more, loneliness and heartache_

_No more, crying myself to sleep_

_No more, wondering about tomorrow_

_Won't you come back to me, come back to me_

I really need to stop thinking about him . It's over and he's made that abundantly clear. She didn't realize it, but her vision began to cloud over. Her eyes were puffy and red. They were filled with unshed tears.

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
I miss you_

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
I miss you_

_I miss you_

_I miss you_

_I miss you_

_I miss you_

"What am I going to do?" She pulled her sleeve across her face to dry her tears.

"OK, I need to pull myself together, go out on this date, and have the most fun that I've ever had. But first, I really need to turn off that damn radio."

She walked over to the kitchen and turned off the radio on the countertop and proceeded to splash some water on her face from the sink.

She thought to herself 'I didn't know that I was going for the drowned rat look' after seeing herself in the reflection of the toaster oven.

"Oh god I forgot. Dad told me to take out the trash and if I leave it in the house again, to quote my father 'So help me god'." She almost sing-songed as she took the trash to the front door.

As she was making her way to the dumpster, she saw something on the ground.

It was a huge lump of something that she was not quite sure what it was. As she approached the pile, it started to moan and groan.

_'Is that a person?_'

As she got closer to the person, she recognized the clothes.

"Oh my god. Duncan?!" she screamed out.

When she got to him, his face was all bloodied, his clothes torn apart, and various items of his were strewn across the ground.

She gently rolled him over to his side and assessed whether or not he was able to talk.

"Are you ok? How did this happen? Who did this to you?" she said as she caressed what was left of his face.

"I.. really….don 't know" Duncan stammered out.

"I was on my way to the car…and these two guys just came out of nowhere. They wanted to send me a message" he practically choked out, because of the blood pooling in his mouth.

"They said that worse things would happen to me if I didn't stay away from you."

"Who they hell would want you to stay away from me?" Veronica asked somewhat confused.

"I don't know but it must be someone who is seriously in love with you"

She started to rake through her mind of anyone who would do this. She was about to come to a dead end, but she remembered who she was about to go on a date with.

'No, he couldn't do this. I always knew in middle school that he would get seriously jealous over people who wanted to talk to me, but _this_?. He couldn't !'

"Duncan, let me take you to the hospital"

"NO! DON'T! They said they would hurt more people if we were to get the authorities involved. I can't let someone else get hurt like this" he practically cried as he said it.

"All right then, lets go to my house to clean you up and you can spend the night at my house."

"Thank you" was all he managed to say.

She managed to get Duncan to her apartment and was thankful that she lived on the first floor.

She opend the door and Backup was behind the door growling.

"Backup" she said sternly.

"Be a good boy and go to your room"

When the dog couldn't get the hint she yelled "NOW!"

He ducked his head down, whimpered, and went to her father's room.

"Here, just sit on the couch while I get the first aid kit. I'll be right back."

On her way back from the bathroom to get the first aid kit, she grabbed her cell and snuck into her room.

'There is no way that he did this, but he does have a temper…..'

She began to dial a number that was beginning to become familiar to her.

"Hey sweetie how are you? You ready for later?" Justin asked sweetly.

"Uh, yeah. About later, I'm really sorry but I forgot I told my dad that I would work on this case for him tonight"

"Can't you work on it later?"

"I can't. I've been pushing it back for so long. The client is starting to get a little upset now. They want some results" she said a little too quickly.

"Well maybe I could join you. Will you be in the office or at home?"

"I'll be home but its private eye-client privilege. I couldn't let you help me or see any of the information."

"Oh ok. Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" Justin asked in a dejected tone.

"Yeah see you then."

"Bye" and she hung up before he could say anything more.

Justin shut off his cell phone, walked out of his car, and started walking towards her apartment.

He quietly walked over to the window and could see Veronica in the living room cuddling with none other than Duncan Kane.

He pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"Yeah, it's me. Continue with the plan" and with that he shut his phone.

* * *

The next day at school was a little awkward.

"Hey V, I haven't seen you in ages. What's going on?" asked her afro-haired companion.

"Nothing, Wallace why do you ask?"

"Well it maybe due to the fact that you came in here hand-in-hand with Duncan looking like he got into a fight over you. He looks like crap."

"It's nothing. I just happen to see him walking into school today and I just helped him around a couple of places" she said not looking directly at him and fidgeting with her hands.

"Bull Veronica. I saw him coming out of your car this morning!" He started to spit out. The anger starting to boil inside of him.

"Veronica, I never push you to tell me what's going on, but when I see Duncan all messed up like that it makes a brotha wonder? Why and how did this happen? And you know the one thing that makes sense, is that it had something to do with you. Because face it, that boy would do anything for you." He said trying to plead with her with his eyes for her to tell him what was going on.

She couldn't stand lying to her best friend anymore, so she pulled him close to her.

"Ok if I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone especially your mom or my dad. Got it?"

"Got it. You know I would never tell. Cross my heart and hope to die and stick a needle in my eye. Does that make you feel better?" he said chuckling and mimicking the movements of what he just said.

"Actually, it does"

"Come on, just spill already" he said a bit annoyed.

"Ok, ok. Duncan came by last night and walked Backup with me. I told him that I had a date and that I would talk to him later. As I went outside to throw out the garbage, I found him beaten up and bloody in front of the dumpster. He said that two guys came to give him a message. They told him that if he didn't leave me alone more people would get hurt like him" she said almost in one big breath.

"Wow, you sure know how to pick'em"

Veronica punched his arm at the statement.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Oh that was for being a jackass. Have you been taking lessons from Logan?" she smirked.

At the sound of hearing his name, Logan walked up behind Veronica. He was so close she could feel his breath going down her spine and it sent a chill. She shivered slightly but she hoped that no one saw.

Logan didn't let her know, but he saw the shiver that his breath had sent through her. He loved knowing that he still had that affect on her.

He broke his gaze from her and said "Sorry Sugarpuss, you can't teach my talent. You have to be born with it" he said with his patented smile.

The words almost surprised her because they did not come out with malicious or sarcasm, but she thought with a hint of affection. Was Logan flirting with Veronica Mars?

She turned around to look at him, but she had no idea that he was still so close. They were merely inches away from each others mouths.

She shook off her desire. She said with her most seductive voice into his ear "Aww, well that's too bad. I though you could have given me a lesson"

Logan's eyes immediately widened, and was seriously contemplating throwing her up against the lockers and having his wicked way with her, but was interrupted.

"Hey Ronnie!" Justin said as he side-stepped Logan and put his arm around Veronica's waist.

Logan followed Justin's arm and simply muttered "Crap" under his breath.

"I thought you didn't like it when people called you that, Ve-ro-ni-ca" Logan accused.

"I liked it when some people used to call me that" she said blushing.

A slight smile started to creep onto Logan's face, but soon fell as Justin squeezed her waist a little more.

"Aw thanks hun" Justin said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica saw Duncan coming around the corner.

"Guys, I'm sorry but this show of male posturing will have to be postponed. I gotta go"

And with that, she slipped out of Justin's arms and ran to Duncan.

Both guys turned to look at Veronica run after Duncan.

Logan said " Well sorry I can't stay to see the PDA that will start in oh about …two seconds, but I need to plan for my date on Saturday."

With that, he was gone.

"Hey Wallace, is it? How close are Veronica and Duncan?" Justin asked.

"They've known each other as long as she's known Logan. She would do anything for him. Matter of fact, she would do anything for either of them" Wallace stated.

Wallace didn't see the green-eyed monster that was starting to bubble under Justin's calm demeanor, but it was there.

"Thanks man. I'll see you around" Justin gritted through his teeth and then Justin was gone, leaving Wallace alone.

"V, I sure hope you know what you're doing because I think a lot of people are going to get hurt." Wallace said to himself.


	6. Old Friends,New Friends

Chap 6

It has been a really shitty day.

He had a pop quiz in his government class.

He was late to his ethics class, which undoubtedly got him detention.

And to top it all off, he had to deal with the flock of Neptune high students analyzing his every move.

Every time he walks down the halls, he can feel the stares and hear the whispers of his fellow classmates. He couldn't necessarily make out what they were saying, but he had heard snippets. "Duncan….Veronica…..angry…Logan…."

'_What, do they all think I beat up Duncan?_'

After mulling the idea over in his mind, he sighed. _'God, I hate this town'_

Logan walked out to the quad. On the table in the far right, sat his one-time best friend, Duncan Kane.

_'God, he really does look like shit.'_

Before realizing what he was doing, Logan was making his way over to his former BFF.

As Logan approached Duncan, he finally got a good look at him. He had numerous lacerations on his face. It looked as if someone had beat his face in with brass knuckles. He had black and blue bruises covering his face.

It even looked as if Duncan had tried to cover it up with a little make-up. Logan of all people would know about that. He remembered the same caked on look that his mother would have after one of Aaron's "nights".

Duncan seemed to be staring off into space so he didn't notice when Logan took the seat beside him on the cold, yellow lunch table.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Logan asked sheepishly.

"How does it look?" Duncan said glaring at his former BFF.

The tension between the two was building and Logan did not know how to stop it. He was happy to see that it was Duncan who decided to break the silence.

"I tried out for the Miss America pageant, but they said 'Don't call us we'll call you'. Should I take that as a sign?" Duncan said trying to lighten the tension between the two former friends.

It must have had some effect because Logan laughed. Not a held back one, but a genuine, straight from the gut laugh.

"Sorry to tell you honeybunches, but they're not calling. Hell, they wouldn't even have called _before_ the makeover" snarked Logan.

He missed this. He missed his friend and with that thought he started to become serious.

Logan looked at him. He had missed the way they used to go back and forth with each other like this. When there were no problems between them. When there was no Veronica.

Logan cared about his friend even if they were not really on speaking terms lately.

"Duncan man, what happened to you?" asked a concerned Logan.

Duncan sighed and just said what happened.

"I went over to Veronica's house the other day. After coming out of her house, three guys' came out of no where. They told me to stay away from Veronica if I knew what was good for me. And just to make sure that I got the message, I was sucker punched in the stomach. I can't really remember the rest..." Duncan said trailing off as if trying to not relive that night.

"Wow" was all that Logan could say.

'_Who would do this to him? Is Ronnie in trouble?'_

The thought of her being in danger made him tighten his fist and want to hit something, anything very hard.

"Is she ok?" he asked softening his voice.

"Yeah, apparently the message was only for me"

"Do you know who would do this DK?"

"Well….. I have an idea"

"Just spit it out. Who do you think did this?" Logan said raising his voice.

"I don't have any proof, but I think that it was Justin."

"What, the new kid?" said a confused Logan.

"Yeah, and he's known her since elementary school. She said that he has always been protective about her." Duncan said with fear lurking in his eyes.

Logan didn't know what to do or say. So, he just stared off into space to gather his thoughts together. After letting everything marinate in his brain, he spoke his first true feelings in what seemed like months.

No snark or smirk, just _him_. The little boy who was dying to be loved on the inside.

"Listen man, I know that things have been a little fucked up between us lately. I'm just… sorry that I couldn't be there.. to have your back" Logan said with a little regret.

"Come on don't get all girly on me. Seriously, it means a lot that…." Duncan trailed off.

"Yeah, I get it" was all that Logan said.

Even though the words were never said, they were understood from both guys.

Logan began to feel that everyone that he loved would get hurt whenever he was not around. First Lilly, then Veronica, and now Duncan. He promised himself that he wouldn't let anything like this happen to anyone that he cared about. Even if he wasn't talking to the 'tiny blonde one', he still cared too much about her to see her get hurt. Again.

"Dude, what's will all the glum faces? Did they close the dog track?" asked a terrified Dick.

"Uh, no Dick. The dogs of Neptune are safe for your betting pleasure" remarked Logan.

"Sweet" Dick said as he bobbed his head up and down.

With Dick's "keen" perception he noted that both guys weren't at each other's throats. Dick being Dick and having the subtly and grace of a bull in a china shop said "So I guess you two bitches are finally over your periods and made up. It's about god damn time."

In all his "keen" observations, the blonde did not notice the death stares that were coming from both guys.

"Dick, go take a long walk off a short pier. Just go, like evaporate or something" Logan snarked to the blonde.

"Aww and miss the make-up kiss? Forget about it. Hey…. wait a minute. If I did that, wouldn't I fall into the water?" Dick said looking at Duncan then Logan.

"Now you're getting the idea" Logan smirked while opening his arms in a grand jester, and Duncan laughed at that.

"Duncan you look like shit. What, Veronica likes it rough?" Dick stammered out because he was laughing too hard.

Dick made a big mistake. At that point in time, he turned to look at Logan.

Logan had an angry, fire that was burning deep in his soul. Him being the son of actors, he was thankfully able to keep his actions in check. But his eyes, if only those eyes could kill. The target, Dick Casablancas.

Dick realizing that he just stepped over the boundaries. Slowly Dick backed away from the table mumbling something about needing to be somewhere else.

"I wonder where he was going." Duncan said.

"Well, it seems that he's finally living up to his name" replied Logan.

With that, the lunch bell rang and the court began to disburse.

* * *

Neptune High's halls were buzzing with the youth of America. But as soon as a certain blonde would walk down the halls, the halls were all but a whisper.

_'Wow, Thank god I don't have a complex or anything.'_

She saw that a couple of the freshmen were gawking at her so she decided to have a little fun. She walked up to them and said in her best valley/cheerleader voice "Go Pirates. Sis boom baa." And just for good measure, she took out her paper pom poms that she made during last period.

The three boys looked as if they were going to pee in their pants. If a slight wind had passed through the halls, the guys would have fallen because they were so shaky.

"What? I thought that if you're going to staring at me I might as well give you a show." Veronica still said in the same valley voice.

Wallace walked up behind the freshman and said "Boo."

And with that, the boy's ran away from Veronica and out of the school.

"If I knew they could run like that I would have told them to try out for the track team" Wallace said smiling. "We could really use the help."

"Sorry, brotha but you'd need the help of God to help _that_ track team" giggled Veronica.

"I'm glad you're here."

"What do you need?"

"Who said that I needed something?"

"Oh I don't know..maybe it was the fact that you just did the head tilt and batted the eyelashes. This must be big if you brought out the big guns" laughed Wallace.

"Seriously, what would you do without me?" questioned Veronica tilting her head and batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe not get detention for helping you put bongs in lockers. You know, the usual."

"Ah, those were good times" reminisced Veronica. "Anyway you didn't even get detention. No, but listen to me. I wanted to know if you could get me Justin's school file."

"Why must you do a background check on everyone who wants to get close to you, V?" asked a concerned Wallace.

"It's not like I'm _trying_ to find something wrong. I just wanted to get some background information on him" Veronica said pleading with her eyes.

"V, did he do something?" concern growing in his eyes.

"I don't know. I think he may have had something to do with what happened to Duncan the other night."

"If that's the case we should be getting the police involved."

"Okay, have you _seen_ the police of this town? Do you think that they would ever accuse an 09er of wrong doing? He could be holding a gun and confessing to a crime and they would still say that he was innocent" Veronica said.

"Yeah, you've got a point. Okay, but why do you think that he had something to do with it?"

"I don't know… it's just that… who would want to hurt Duncan? I don't know. I guess what I'm really trying to do is prove that he didn't do it" blurted out Veronica.

"It's not you're fault. I hope you know that" Wallace soothingly said trying to comfort his friend.

"It's just that I wish that one guy that I knew didn't have a hidden agenda with me. Present company excluded" Veronica added quickly.

"So, will you help me?"

"Did you even have to ask? I just hope that during our investigation I will have to seduce the head cheerleader. I'll take one for the team if I have to" joked Wallace.

"Maybe you should leave the seduction to a professional. Like me" Logan remarked walking towards the two in the now deserted hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Veronica spun around asking the figure that was a foot away from her.

"I'm here to help with the investigation" Logan stated nonchalantly.

"What investigation?" Veronica asked dumbfounded.

"The investigation of Justin. Listen, I don't have all day to play dumb with you. It's either we work together, or I go find out on my own. And Ronnie, you know I'm the type to hit and ask questions later" Logan smirked.

Veronica knew that it would be trouble for everyone involved if Logan were to lead an "investigation" of his own. But, she wondered how he knew what she was up to.

"What makes you think that I'm investigating Justin?" Veronica asked crossing her arms in front of her and looking Logan dead in the eye.

"Well, sugarpuss it may be due to the fact that you are the queen of jumping to conclusions. I have a little birdie who told me that they suspected he had something to do with what happened to Duncan. Now a normal person would just ask if he had anything to do with it, but no, not our intrepid girl detective. And this is how I know. Now I think we have come to an impasse" smirked the blonde frosted-tipped one.

_'He's good. Am I that transparent or has he gotten better at this detective stuff? Hmm… that's crazy talk, he just got better.'_

"Okay Logan, we can work-"

"Whoa, V" interrupted Wallace from behind. "Can I talk to you for a second _alone_ " he said glaring at Logan.

Veronica put up her index finger in the air to Logan and said "Give me a second."

"Knock yourselves out, and I don't mind if you take it literally" smirked Logan.

"See, I knew that obligatory psychotic jackass would come out sooner or later. It's good to see that you still don't disappoint" Veronica said as Wallace pulled her into the abandoned classroom.

"What are you thinking V?" Wallace questioned.

"Like in general or in some particular realm?"

"How could you join forces with that jackass?"

Veronica sighed. "Because it's better if that jackass is with us. It lets me keep an eye on him. Think of the alternative. Logan…alone…temper. Any of this ringing a bell for you?"

"Okay, okay I get it. Just promise me one thing"

"Sure, what's that?"

"If we get caught and arrested, I refuse to share community soap with him."

"Aww don't worry about that. I'll make sure that it's just you and Bubba. Logan can share his soap with Fisty McRapesALot" snarked Veronica.

"As long as were on the same page. I gots to keep up appearances" Wallace said as he flipped his collar.

"I know. I know. Pimpin' ain't easy but someone's got to do it" sing-songed Veronica.

"And ya know this" Wallace said doing the pimp twirl.

"What, now she's making you try out to be a ballerina?" Logan said peering into the classroom.

"Logan, I know that you're a little slow, but I at least thought you knew what privacy meant" snarked Veronica.

"Hey, I got lonely. The empty hallway can be a scary place" said Logan. "Everything cool now?"

"Yeah everything's cool now. Just one thing Logan. We are to be discrete about this. Meaning no telling your floozy of the night to impress her, Dick or Duncan. I don't want anyone but the three of us to know. Go it"

"Look at you caring about me and my floozies" Logan cooed. Lifting his hand to his heart he said, "I promise that only the three of use will know. Scouts honor"

"You were never a scout" Veronica said quizzically.

"Yeah, but I wanted to be. Doesn't that count?"

"Eh, close enough for me" said Wallace.

"Okay, this is what were going to do" Veronica said then began to whisper her plans into the ears of both men.

* * *

Veronica knew that during last period Duncan would be in the journalism room. She just had some questions about the night this all began.

She slowly walked into the room. She looked around to see if anyone else was there, but it was just Duncan at the computer. As she was getting closer to him she could have sworn that she saw a small smile creep onto his face looking at something on the screen.

She quickly let that thought wash out of her head. _'He's in pain. Maybe he was wincing in pain'_

"Hey Duncan" she said gingerly while placing a hand on his shoulder.

Duncan leaned his head onto her arm. He seemed to relish in her contact.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better… I guess" he said looking down.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me what happened to you again. You really didn't tell me much from that night" Veronica stated.

Duncan seemed to fidget a bit and was a little hesitant. Veronica just assumed it was due to the fact that he was a little uncomfortable to talk about that night.

"I don't know what to you tell you really" Duncan said with a little hesitation.

"Just take it from the beginning. It's ok if you don't remember much. Anything will help" Veronica said with sincerity.

"O..Ok…Well as I said before, I was walking out to my car when four guys walked up to me"

_'Wait a min, didn't he tell me it was two guys?'_

_Flashback_

"I was on my way to the car…and these two guys just came out of nowhere."

" They wanted to send me a message" said Duncan.

_End Flashback_

_'Maybe he was confused'_

"Did you hear me?" Duncan questioned.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Veronica said shaking her head.

"I said that they asked for my wallet and when I gave it to them they said, 'We'll be taking your money now, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Veronica Mars. She's already taken." Duncan said grimacing at the memory.

_'Whoa, when did this all happen? He didn't say this before.'_

"I know that I didn't say this before, but my memory wasn't all together yet" Duncan said as he studied her features to see if they would give up what she was thinking in her head.

_'When did he become a fucking mind reader?'_

She realized that he had been looking at her too long so she spoke up.

"I know that it was hard for you. Thanks" she said soothingly rubbing circles in his back.

She still could not shake the uneasy feeling that was starting to develop in the pit of her stomach.

"I just wanted to thank you for the other night. You didn't have to break your date and stay with me." Duncan said timidly.

"You don't have to thank me. You should be yelling at me. If it wasn't for me you would've never gotten hurt" Veronica said sadly.

Duncan turned in his seat and got up to be level with Veronica. He grabbed both of her arms and gently shook her.

"You didn't do this. All you did was care for me" Duncan said as he pulled her into his embrace.

She couldn't hold back anymore. Sobs erupted from her into his chest. His arm trailed up and down her back in a reassuring manner while he spoke into her hair. He kept mumbling that it wasn't her fault.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it felt as if it were an eternity. It felt good knowing that he didn't blame her for what happened to him. She pulled back from his embrace and began to fish through her purse for something.

"Aha, found it. A girl can't go anywhere without it" she said pointing to her pocket mirror.

"Oh god, I look like a raccoon" she stated due to the fact that mascara was now running down her face.

"You still look beautiful to me" he said with a longing look on his face. She knew that he was still in love with her, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"Listen Duncan, I gotta go. Do you need a ride home?"

"Na, Logan said that we need to 'bond." Duncan said using air quotes and laughing.

"Ok I'll call you later. Bye"

* * *

As she left the classroom she muttered to herself "I have got to find a bathroom."

She found one when she rounded the corner. Unbeknownst to Veronica or Duncan someone had watched the entire encounter between the two. The unidentified person followed Veronica into the girl's bathroom.

Veronica was at the sink washing her face. After drying her face, she looked up into the mirror and saw the eyes of Meg Manning's staring back at her.

It caught her off guard because she hadn't spoken to her since the beginning of the summer. Veronica turned around to look at Meg. Her eyes weren't the friendly ones that she had known, but something vengeful. Her eyes almost looked feral. It was Meg's voice that seemed to snap Veronica out of her daze.

"So Ve-ro-ni-ca _Hoe's_ it going?" snarked Meg.

"Everything fine. How are you doing?" Veronica said stuttering a little.

"Oh I don't know. Let's recap. The guy that I thought loved me dumped me for his ex, then goes running after her as soon as he found out that she broke up with her boyfriend. And look at my surprise when I see said ex with said girl in a classroom making out" Meg bit out.

"Meg, I don't know what you thought but I wasn't making out with him. We're not even together."

"But he told you that he wanted to thank you for staying with him the other night"

"_Yeah_, the other night when he got beat up in front of my house"

"So you two are not—"

"No we're not."

Realization started to spread across Meg's face. All she could say was "Oh."

After a pregnant pause Meg spoke.

"Look Veronica I'm sorry. It's just that I see you then him then together" Meg said pointing to her self "look me..jumping to conclusions."

"It's ok Meg. Who am I to call the kettle black?" joked Veronica.

"What are you doing now?"

"You mean besides attempting to attack you in the bathroom, nothing. Why?"

"I haven't had a girls night in like forever. How about it?" asked a smiling Veronica.

"Sure why not" Meg said embracing her friend in a hug that seemed to take all the breath out of Veronica.

"Air…breath..now" was all the Veronica could stammer out.

"Oops sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength" giggled Meg.

And with that both girls left the bathroom arm in arm.


	7. You ok?

Chap 7

Logan would never say it, but he liked Dog beach. This particular beach had killer waves, and according to his mentally challenged friend Dick, killer babes. There was a soft breeze going along the shoreline and the air was filled with wifts of salt water taffy and the sea. There were children running up and down the beach, some with pets, and others with kites.

He arrived fifteen minutes early to find a good spot to set up. He decided to have a picnic on the beach with his date. Truth be told, he hadn't been to the beach much since the middle of the summer. It would bring up too many memories of the times when he was happy. Happy with _her _.He unfolded the dark green blanket and placed it on the sand. He used the picnic basket and his surfboard as weights for the blanket.

It was the middle of the day and the sun was at full blast. It was beating down on him and his washboard abs. The sun twinkled over every muscle dip and groove. It seemed to add to the golden hue that was already emanating from his body.

He took out a water bottle from the basket, slung his head back, and proceeded to drink. He drank so fast that the cool liquid began to spill from the sides of his mouth. The water trickled down from his mouth to the sides of his neck, down his firm chest, into the grooves of his six-pack abs, and onto the happy trail leading to his nether regions.

After he was done, he wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and threw the water bottle into the nearby garbage can. He decided to sit down and wait for his date. He put on his sunglasses, laid down on the blanket, and intertwined his fingers behind his head. Laying there in the sun caused his mind to wonder to the last time he was here with Veronica.  
_  
"Do you notice anything different? " Veronica asked as she spun around in her new swimsuit. It was a hot pink triangle bikini top with a matching low-rise bikini bottom. The hot pink accentuated the blushing hue of her flesh. Her color would change whenever she was around Logan._

_"Hun, all I know is that you look good enough to eat "he said wagging his eyebrows suggestively._

_"Can you get your head out of the gutter for like two seconds?" Veronica asked exasperated._

_"Now if I did that, where would I keep it? I mean, I've got to keep my prized possession somewhere" Logan said as he wrapped his strong arms around his girlfriend's petite waist._

_He ducked his head and began kissing her in the crook of her neck. A small moan escaped from her throat as he initiated his assault on her senses. The moan only seemed to add fuel to the already growing fire in the young man._

_In between kisses he managed to string a sentence along," I see that you got a new swimsuit". As he said the last word, he bit her neck and then ran his cool, moist tongue over his love mark._

_At first, she winced at the new sensation, but the pain quickly turned into pleasure. "Logan," she said breathlessly "we are in a public place". She was grateful that he was half holding her up because she felt as if her legs had turned into jelly._

_He pulled back slightly to look her in the eye. He lifted his hand and caressed the side of her face. "Then we should take this to a more private place" he said huskily, as he ground his hips into her so she could feel the bulge forming in his pants._

_A smirk started to form on her face. She pulled back from his embrace and said "How about we don't and say we did?"_

_As soon as she said the last word, she began to run. Logan, realizing what she was doing, tried to grab her. He had plans on showing her her punishment in the back of the Xterra, but she was too fast. She managed to wiggle out of his grasp._

_'Oh she's going to get it when I catch her' he thought._

_She turned around to look at her boyfriend who was still standing on the beach. She started to think that maybe he had given up, so she started walking towards the ocean._

_Her head registered the sound of someone running behind her, but her body was slow to react. Logan grabbed her kicking and screaming from behind. He hoisted her up onto his shoulders and headed towards the water._

_Veronica saw where he was going and the wheels started to turn in her head. "Don't you dare" was all she said._

_Logan looked up to the face of the woman he loved and then at the water. Veronica thought he might have actually had second thoughts and was going to put her down. I guess she didn't know Logan that well._

_Just as quickly as he picked her up, he threw her into the water. It was mostly the shock of him throwing her into the water that caused her to sputter around a little before she gathered herself to get up._

_When she stood up, she was breathing heavily. As Veronica was wailing into Logan, his mind was preoccupied. Logan was mesmerized by the way her breasts rose and fell as she panted. Her nipples were just hard enough to peep through the thin material of her swimsuit. The water was glistening all over her body. She was the sexist thing that he had ever seen. She was a vision of beauty._

_He knew that he should have been listening to her, and that he shouldn't have thrown her into the water, but Logan was never one to do as he was told. Why would he start now?_

_He just couldn't take looking at her anymore, as he felt his hard as rock member start getting even harder in his pants. He pulled Veronica out of the water and started to head towards his jeep._

_"Where are you taking me?" Veronica said frustrated._

_"You'll know soon enough" was all that Logan could growl._

"Logan?" a familiar voice said.

Logan was still half asleep and trying like hell to return to his memory, so he ignored the interruption and didn't answer.

The voice wouldn't go away, but seemed to sit beside him. The voice repeated his name Logan.

Realizing that he lost the memory; he became frustrated and said " What!" without opening his eyes.

"Uh, I thought….uh we were on a date?" Alexis said.

His eyes shot open. It was all starting to come back to him. He quickly sat up trying to put his memory in the back of his head. He removed the sunglasses and started to speak." Yeah, sorry about that. I ended up taking a cat nap."

"It looks like you had a _very _good dream" she said pointing to the bulge in his pants.

Logan, never one to be embarrassed, said" You never know when you have to be prepared."

Alexis started to blush and turned her face to the side.

'A shy one. I think I'll like to break her in' he thought.

Finally, he was fully awake. That must be why he hadn't noticed the swimsuit that Alexis wore. It was the same hot pink one that Veronica had worn. She looked good, but not as good as Ronnie did wearing it.

'Whoa, that's one funny coincidence' he thought.

She noticed that he was staring at her swimsuit, "You like?"

"Huh…uh yeah…it's just that I had a friend with the same exact suit" he stammered with a small smile forming on his lips remembering the memory he had earlier in the day.

"What, this old thing" she said pointing to the suit," I've had it for like, forever."

Something caught Logan's attention. He looked behind Alexis and saw that she had two surfboards with her. She saw the confused look in his eyes and followed his gaze. She shrugged her shoulders and nervously said," I wasn't sure which board you liked best, so I brought a long board and a short board."

"Wow I'm impressed that you know there is a difference" smiled Logan.

"Well, you know when I want something, I find out everything about it."

"I bet you do" she blushed at his comment.

During the next two hours, Logan was teaching his new apprentice the sport of surfing and they ate from the picnic that he had prepared. He had to admit that he liked spending time with her. It was nice, if even for a little while, to not have to worry about the trial, his father's upcoming court date, losing Ronnie, and even losing himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ring, ring, ring.

"Uh I think that's your phone Logan" said Alexis.

"They can leave a message" he said, ignoring the phone.

"What if it's important?" she asked holding his phone.

He reluctantly took the phone from her hand, but smiled when he saw who it was.

Veronica.

"Aww you miss me that much?" he said.

She couldn't see it, but she knew he was smirking on the other end.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't have to bail you out of jail for investigating a person" she snarked on the other end.

'I miss you' she thought but quickly dismissed the idea when she heard Alexis in the background. Reality set in and she put on her game face again.

"Remember Logan, no telling your floozy" she bit out with a little more anger than she wanted to have.

He thought he heard a twinge of jealous on her end, but thought he was just delusional. Remember she left you.

"Don't worry mom. Anything else?" he said a bit annoyed.

"You know what, forget it. Forget that I called" then there was silence on her end.

Shitshitshit. Smooth Echolls

He knew that he was going to have to make it up to her. He just didn't know if she would even let him do that.

He started to gather his things together and told Alexis that he had to leave. She kept talking to him, but he really wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He was still replaying in his head the one that he fucked up with Veronica.

Next thing he knew, he's on his way to his car. He started to think what he could do, and an idea popped into mind.

Veronica needed to let out some steam from her encounter with Logan. So when Justin called her up to ask if she wanted to hang at his house, she obliged. She knew this would give her time to look around his house for any evidence.

She drove to the front of his gate. She rolled down her window and pressed the buzzer. Before she could say who she was, the gate opened. She looked up and thought 'Ah a camera, of course.'

She hadn't noticed before, but it was truly a big, beautiful house. It was a three story old John D. Rockefeller type mansion. In the entranceway, like she remembered, was the cupid water fountain.

When she pulled up, the double doors in the front of the house opened. On the other side stood her one time friend, one time love interest, and possible one-time criminal. He didn't look like he was up to any wrong doing. He wore a black vintage AC/DC shirt, faded jeans, and a crisp clean pair of white Nikes. She had the urge to say "Just do it" ,but held back. Only Wallace would get it anyway.

He walked over to her side of the car and opened her door for her.

"My lady" he held out his arm for her to take. She did and he closed her door.

"Oh my bag" she said nervously, looking at it on her passenger side.

"Don't worry, I'll get it" Justin said as he maneuvered to the other side.

"Oh no, don't worry. I'll get it" she quickly said.

The real problem was that he would see the surveillance photos that she developed earlier. They were photos of him and a woman. She wasn't sure who she was, but thought that she could match up the person with one of the numerous photos he had in the family room.

Before she even had time to worry about being caught, he had already handed her the messenger bag.

"Oh, thanks" she said smiling weakly.

Crisis averted she thought.

He took her hand and started to lead her into the house. When she walked into the foyer, her eyes glanced around the house. Her eyes stopped at the entrance to the family room.

Bingo

"Uh, Justin, it looks like you've added to the room" she said pointing in the direction of the family room.

"Yeah. Good eye. We just added some more furniture and pictures from our family trip to the French Riviera. Come on, I'll show you" he said leading her into the family room.

As soon as she entered, her eyes darted to the photos. She wasn't into the tour of the new furniture, so she had to think of a way to get him to introduce the people that she did not know in the pictures.

"Wow this place looks beautiful" she said holding up one of the new picture frames.

Hopefully that will get him to come over.

Looking at the picture, his facial features softened just a bit and he sighed.

"Yeah, it was a beautiful place" he said softly as she saw the myriad of emotions playing in his eyes.

"It was the last time that she was with us."

Veronica looked at the photo and saw an elderly woman in between him and his father. She looked very distinguished with her salt and pepper hair coiffed to perfection. She had on a flowing gown and a smile that seemed it could brighten anyone's day. But it was her eyes, they were just so comforting and familiar. Veronica's eyes started to widen in comprehension.

"Oh my god. That's nanna isn't it?" she asked with affection in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah it is. She passed about a month after we took this photo. She always did ask about you" he stated.

"I always did like her" she smiled fondly remembering the elder Hall.

Looking up from the photo to Veronica, he smiled and said, "She liked you too. She would always ask me when I would have the balls to ask you out." He chuckled at the memory.

"I never knew that you liked me then" she said amazed.

"Who says that I still don't?" he said softly under his breath.

"What did you say?" Veronica said.

"I said that I have to go get something. Walk around, feel free. Mi casa es su casa" he said with a very bad Spanish accent.

"Alrighty then, Don Juan" she deadpanned.

"I'll be back" he laughed as he walked away.

'Now if I was incriminating evidence , where would I be?' she thought.

She thought about it for a second, then said 'bedroom'.

She walked into his room. It was a normal male teenage room. It was filled with bikini clad women on his walls, three different video game consoles, surf board, and various trophies for various sports.

There was something that caught her eye. She walked over to his dresser. There were pictures of him, but also of a woman. The same woman that was in her surveillance photos.

She quickly pulled out his top draw and started to look through it. There really didn't seem to be anything incrimination, until she saw a neatly folded piece of paper taped on the inside of the draw.

She tugged on the piece of paper and it came free. She unfolded it and was shocked when she read its contents.

It was Logan's schedule for the past two weeks and for the next two weeks. It had the times of all of his appointments and daily routine.

'Why would he have this?' she thought, but before she could think about it anymore, she heard footsteps.

Veronica quickly folded the piece of paper and taped it back to its former location. When Justin entered the room, Veronica was laying on the bed reading one of Justin's car magazines.

"So _this _is what gets your guys engines revving" snarked Veronica.

"You know us, cars and chicks. That's all we need" Justin snarked in return.

Veronica could see that he had something behind his back. "What's that?" she said pointing to the object he was holding.

"What, this? This would be your birthday present" he said smiling.

A huge grin appeared on her face." My birthday isn't for another five days."

"That's how I know you'll be opening my gift first" he smirked.

She started to get giddy like a school girl. She took the present from his hand and proceeded to open it. She slowly unwrapped the small box. There was a velvet blue box with gold trim awaiting under the gift wrap. She paused for a second then opened the box.

She gasped and a single tear ran down her face. She jumped up and gave Justin a hug. All she could say was "Thank You." They stayed like this for a couple of minutes.

"But, how did you know?" she asked pulling back.

"The last night that I was with you" he stated. "You told me that you saw this necklace on someone and said that it was the most beautiful thing that you have ever seen. You said that it reminded you of the one your mother used to have. The next day I went to the jeweler and asked about the platinum locket with the tear drop blue diamond in the middle. I've kept it ever since."

She didn't know what to say. She had never known anyone who could be so thoughtful and actually listened to her when she spoke.

Veronica looked up to see that he had come closer. He lifted his hands and cupped her face. He just stood there and looked at her. His eyes were glazed over with love. She, on the other hand, had a mix of confusion and the fear of the unknown on hers.

He pulled her face closer to his. Justin's lips grazed Veronicas and her mouth parted slightly at the feel of his tongue caressing her bottom lip. He took that as encouragement and slowly edged his tongue into her mouth. He didn't fight for control of the kiss like Logan would have. He just explored every part of her mouth with his tongue. He was gentle and it was comforting.

Justin slowly backed his face away while cupping her face in his hands. He looked into her eyes and breathlessly said," I love you, Veronica."

She immediately stiffened. The phrase triggered a memory.

_"Who they hell would want you to stay away from me?" Veronica asked somewhat confused._

"I don't know but it must be someone who is seriously in love with you" Duncan said .

It was all beginning to be too much for her to handle. Realizing that he may have hurt Duncan, she panicked. She pulled away and said that she forgot she had to do something with Wallace.

Veronica grabbed her things and started running down the stairs. Behind her, she heard him calling after her, but she didn't care.

She had to get out of there. She ran into her car and started to drive off. When she looked into her rearview mirror, she saw him at the gate with his head hung low.

When Justin looked up and saw that her car was out of site, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. When the phone connected on the other line, he said "Update."

The unidentified person said," I think we may have a problem."

Damn it Veronica said hitting her steering wheel. Throughout all the commotion, I forgot to ask him about the woman.

Ring, Ring, Ring

I so can't deal with him right now she said picking up the phone to see who was calling. When she saw who it was, she answered her phone.

"Whatcha get?" she said as she tried to clean-up her tear-streaked face.

"What. I gets no love? Is that anyway to talk to your brotha?" Wallace said laughing into the receiver.

"Sorry Shaq" Veronica deadpanned.

"Hey I _can _shoot from the free throw line thank you very much" he said a mock defensively.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, did you find something?" Veronica eagerly asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Cool it. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Who says that I wear panties?" Veronica replied smirking.

"TMI! TMI! V, way too much information." Wallace shouted into the phone.

"Hey, you asked" she said shrugging.

"I think that I now have two images that I need to bleach from my memory" he gagged.

"What's the other?" Veronica asked.

"My mom and your dad making out on the couch."

"Wallace! Eww. I _so _did not want to know" Veronica said scrunching her face up.

"Hey, you asked" he said shrugging.

"Anyway I got some news about your boy" Wallace said trying to shake the new image from his head.

"Do I need to tip you over? Spill already" Veronica impatiently said.

"The only thing that I could find out was that he has family here."

"Duh Wallace. He has his father here. Give me something that I didn't know" she said rolling her eyes.

"No not his father. He has _other _family in Neptune."

'Other family?' she thought.

"Did you get a name? Please tell me that you got a name?" Veronica asked.

"Sorry. I couldn't. They didn't put a name down."

"Ok. Thanks Wallace."

"See you later?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later" then she hung up.

He has family living here? I thought he said he moved here because his dad wanted him to have the suburban life and not the Hollywood one. This seems to be getting more and weird.

The next day, Veronica woke up to find that Back-up had made residence on her face.  
She tried to yell at him to get off, but his fur kept getting in her mouth. So, she swatted him and he finally got off.

"That is not what the Lord meant when he said On the seventh day he rested" Veronica said to a half sleeping dog.

He cocked his head to the said and gave Veronica the confused dog look. Then he walked away into Keith's bedroom.

She put on her slippers and walked out into the kitchen. There was a piece of paper on the counter, so she went over to read it. It was a note from her father.

_Hey honey,  
Sorry to run out on you like this. I promise to make my special Sunday breakfast when I get back. One of my contacts called me about that bail jumper I had told you about. Apparently he's in Canada. Why couldn't he have gone to Guam or something? At least I could have gotten a tan in the process. I should be gone for a couple of days, but I will try to get back before your birthday.  
Love you,  
Dad _

She put the letter down and walked over to the freezer. I guess its frozen waffles again.

After she put the waffles in the toaster, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Justin.

"Ok, what do I do? Hmm…Well, I can't keep running from him forever. Can I?" she said." I need to get this over with anyway."

"Hello?"

"Hi, short- uh Veronica. I was just calling to see how you were" Justin said nervously.

"Justin, I've been meaning to call you."

'Oh here we go' Justin thought.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It's just that me...and you.. .and all these feelings. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it was a little overwhelming" she said trying to convince him.

"I just worried because I tried to call you afterwards, but you didn't pick up your phone" he said dejectedly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just needed some alone time. You know?" she said dropping her voice a little.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I thought you were mad at me or something."

"No, I'm not mad. Just a little shook up."

"How about you let me take you out for Sunday breakfast?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"What and miss my famous Lego my Eggo waffles?" she joked.

"We wouldn't want that, but I've got it in good authority that you could eat your weight in waffles. Do you think you have enough?" laughed Justin.

"Come to think of it you're right. So, when are you coming to get me?"

"I'll be there in thirty minutes"

"Ok see you then. Bye"

"Bye short-stack" he said laughing as he hung up the phone.

"I can't believe I ate that much" said Veronica.

"I know what you mean. Really, where do you hide it all? Maybe I should call Guinness and see what they have to say about it" Justin laughed as he was looking at the flat stomach of Veronica Mars.

"Jealous much?" snarked Veronica.

"No, just disturbed" Justin said as Veronica punched him in the arm.

Someone had been watching the playful banter going on between the two. There was something growing in the pit of his stomach, but he held back. He decided to approach them instead.

"Hey Veronica" said with his voice softened. He looked to his right and curtly said "Justin".

"Hey Duncan. How are you?" Veronica asked as she approached him to give him a hug.

"I'm getting a little better. You know my bodies still a little sore" Duncan said glancing at Veronica then the floor.

"Wow Duncan. I don't mean to pry, but what happened to you?" Justin asked with concern in his voice.

Veronica and Duncan were both taken aback by his question. Duncan didn't know what to say because he thought that he should know what happened to him.

"Uh, it was just some thugs who wanted something of mine" Duncan said looking at Veronica.

"V, can I talk to you for a second?" Duncan asked.

"Sure. Justin, I'll be right back"

When Duncan was sure that he pulled her far enough he asked," What are you doing here with him? What if he had hurt you the way he did me?"

'So that's Logan's birdie' Veronica thought.

"You think that he had something to do with it?" Veronica asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah. Don't you? He seems to be the only person who is trying to get your attention. He's trying to separate you from all of your friends. I mean, when was the last time that we hung out? You're always spending your time with him" Duncan said quickly.

"Duncan, I don't know what happened. Ok. I think you should probably go home or something and rest. You don't look too good." Veronica said looking at her somewhat deranged friend.

"Forget it. I don't know why I tried. You seem to like the criminal element anyway" he mumbled as he stormed away.

'What the fuck was that about?' Veronica thought.

"Is everything ok?" Justin asked pointing to the retreating form of Duncan Kane.

"I'm not really sure. I guess that he might need to cool off a bit she said trying to convince Justin.

"It's getting a little late. Why don't I take you home?"

"I'd like that" Veronica said.

"Your chariot awaits" Justin said as he pulled her towards his car.

Veronica knew this was going to be difficult. During her 4th period class, she slipped a note into a person's locker stating that she wanted to see them after school at three in the mop closet. She wasn't sure if the person in question would show. But at least she could say that she had tried.

'Its three o'clock. Where are they?' she thought.

Her back was to the door, so she didn't see when the door knob began to turn. Within seconds, the person had opened the door and was facing Veronica's back.

"So, this is where you get your _jobs_done?" snarked the unidentified person.

Veronica spun around and smiled "Oh Dick, you're so funny."

"Ok, even you know that you're laying it on thick right?" Dick asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Yeah, I know. Well let's get down to business"

"Now that's what I'm talking about" smirked Dick while wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh eww and hell no" Veronica said as she was looking for a bucket to throw up in.

"Listen, I have a job for you. I need for you to keep an eye out on Duncan."

"You mean spy? Why do I have to do your dirty work?"

"It's just that something weird is going on with him, but I'm not sure what it is. I want to help him but he seems to always be on the defense with me." Veronica said truthfully.

"What's in it for me, Mars?

"How about a months' worth of Sunkist?"

"Hell, I couldn't do that. I wouldn't want to deplete your hoe account on me" snarked the blonde.

"And I'll leave you alone for a moth. No comments, no dirty looks. Hell you won't even know that I exist. And no one can know about this."

"You've got yourself a deal."

"Wow I didn't know that it would be that easy"

"Eh, I never did like Duncan" then the blonde left.

'Who would have thought that I would ever need a Casablancas, let alone Dick, to help me with something? I hope I know what I just got myself into' she thought as she left the mop closet laughing.


End file.
